Her Secret
by GMSwriter
Summary: A year has passed since the war ended and everything is finally getting back to normal. Sasuke was allowed back into the village and Team 7 is all back together. But Naruko Uzumaki has a secret and she doesn't think she can take it anymore. So whats her solution? To leave the village. ( Naruko x hmm...not telling :3 )
1. Chapter 1: Into the Night

**Naruto: Her Secret**

Hey all, hope you enjoy this new story. And if any of you are readers of "Send her in" don't worry I plan to work on both of these stories; I'm not going to stop the other one.

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form…..so wish I did though :3**

**This is a Naruko adventure. One year after the war. **

**Chapter One: Into the Night.**

The rouge shinobi ran with everything he had, weaving around the trees of the forest. He moved with every fiber of his being trying to lose his pursuers. Just as the sun had gone down they had come out of nowhere and forced him to flee from his camp. It had taken all of a few moments for them to render him helpless, and now all he had was a kunai left. His breathing was starting to get ragged and his limbs were getting sore. He had been running for at least an hour from these monsters. Damn who were they he thought to himself.

A noise from above caught his attention just in time to see a kunai headed straight for him; turning slightly, but enough, the rouge managed to dodge the weapon and kept moving on. He grimaced as the pain in his arm throbbed in pain. His pursuers had injured his arm earlier and now he could barely lift it. It bled all down his arm as he ran leaving drops of blood on the ground.

From his side he saw a glimmer as two more kunai came flying for him aimed at his legs.

"Damn!" he yelled as he jumped to a branch in the trees above and tried to lose them in the thick brush. It was a mistake on his part as a fist came out of the shadows and collided with his face.

The rouge went sprawling to the ground with a crash. He lay there for a moment before sitting up, he tried to get up but before he could he felt a present behind him. A cold drop of sweat ran down his neck as a shiver ran down his back. Slowly the shinobi turned to look at the person behind him.

The man was about five foot five wearing a Jounin vest and garbs. His skin was white, and his dark black hair hung down in the front but was spikey in the back. On his forehead was a headband of the Hidden Leaf village, but what really held the rouges attention were his eyes. The Leaf shinobi had eyes that were cold calculating, and held no fear. They held something that told the rouge that this man had seen hell and more and lived through it all triumphantly. Those eyes truly scared the rouge.

"Sasuke, you don't have to glare at the guy, I think you might make him piss himself." Came a girlish voice from above.

"Tch. Then why don't we take care of this so we can go back, this was a waste of a mission if you ask me." Sasuke said crossing his arms over his chest.

The rouge heard two more people come jumping down from the trees. They both wore the same outfit as the other, except for their head gear. The man wore a mask over his mouth and a Leaf headband that covered his left eye over the rest of his face leaving only his right eye showing. The man stood at about five nine and the way he held himself the rouge could tell, he was a veteran, battle hardened through a lifetime of fights and war. The other one was a young women at five two with pinkish hair, pulled back and held by her Leaf headband. Though she looked innocent enough she had a look in her that said she was ready for anything.

The women headed for the rouge. She knelt next to him and gave him stern look. "I'm going to heal your arm but I warn you now; you try anything and my teammates will cut you down, understand?"

The rouge just nodded.

"Why bother Sakura? We're just taking him back and then his going to prison for interrogation, what's the point of healing him now." Sasuke said watching the rouge.

A laugh came from above the group making the rouge look up to the trees. It had been the same voice from earlier.

"That's just Sakura's kindness Sasuke, you should know that by now Teme." Laughed the voice.

Sasuke looked to the trees and smirked "Yeah yeah; now get down here ya dope." The rouge looked behind him as moment in the branches above shook.

Out of the brush above Sasuke a person jumped to the ground. They landed next to Sasuke kneeling then rose giving Sasuke a look like she was saying "_shut it."_. The newest of the shinobi stood at about five foot and seemed to be the strangest to the rouge. Unlike the others she didn't wear Jounin vest or even chuunin. No the young girl wore a open black and orange jacket with a fishnet shirt and a blue tank top underneath, revealing a bit of her midriff. Her pants were orange and went to just above her ankles; on her right thigh she had a kunai pouch. Her hair was a golden yellow and tied up into long twin tails that went down to her lower back. Though it was dark he could see that her eyes were a blue color that matched the sky in both wonder and glory. On her cheeks she had three marks on each side that made it look like she had whiskers. Then lastly the rouge notice the Leaf headband properly placed on her forehead.

She made her way over to the rouge and Sakura. The rouge couldn't help but wonder about the girl. Out of all the shinobi there, she seemed… harmless. What was she doing with a group of elites? This could be it.

"How's it looking Sakura-chan?" the blonde asked bending over to see.

Sakura sighed "Not long, we can get him moving in a few minutes."

"Just let her work Naruko. We'll be back in the village in no time, and then we can head down to Ichiraku's for some ramen." Said the cyclopes shinobi.

Quickly turning and putting her hand behind her head Naruko turned towards Sasuke "Now that's what I'm talking about. Kakashi-sensei, that's the best news I've heard all day." She said with a grin.

Sakura stopped her healing and looked to Kakashi "You shouldn't jinx us like that, you never know when we migh…"

That's when the rouge decided to act. Jumping up he came up behind Naruko and held last kunai he had to her neck. Holding her one arm roughly and sticking the blade in just enough to make her neck bleed a drop, the rouge turned her around so he could watch the others, who were all watching him but hadn't moved an inch.

"Back off! I'll cut her pretty little throat if you come any closer."

No one moved. But at the same time, the rouge got the impression that the others weren't worried either. "What's wrong, aren't you scared for your little friend here?"

Someone sighed. The rouge looked to Sasuke who looked bored and was yawning. When he had finished he looked at them with a plain expression "Can we hurry this up, I want to get back to the village ya dope."

Furiated the rouge yelled "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DOP…"

"Oh shut it you Teme." Was all the rouge heard before he felt a great force hit him in the chest that sent him flying into a tree behind him, breaking his ribs and the tree at the same time.

Barely able to sit up the rouge looked at Naruko. She turned and he saw her eyes had changed; now they had red around them and they had gone golden, while her pupils were square.

Coughing up blood the rouge asked one question "Who are you guys?"

Her eyes changing back to normal, Naruko smiled and put her hands behind her back "Us? Why just Konoha's Shinobi Team 7."

**Three hours later -Hokage's office-**

"Good work out there. Capturing that rouge shinobi and bringing him back alive all in a matter of hours. I would expect nothing less from our top shinobi." Hokage Tsunade said with a prideful smile upon her face.

Tsunade sat at her desk facing the four shinobi as they bowed thanking her.

"Well I'm sure you're all tired, go and rest I'll see you all in two days, dismissed." She said waving them off.

As they stepped out of the office and closed the door, Saskura took a big stretch "Well that was eventful, you guys want to do something before heading off?"

Kakashi brought his hand up "Sorry, going to pass tonight guys, I've got to get ready for another mission tomorrow." And without another word he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Tch, that's so him, vanishing like that. I'm in, so what you got in mind." Sasuke looked at Naruko and Sakura.

Putting a finger to her chin and looking up "How about…. oh hell, we can just go to Ichirakus, bet you're up for that huh, Naruko?" she said smiling to Naruko.

Naruko normally would have been jumping up and down for joy but she wasn't. Instead she just shook her head and gave them a small smile "Sorry guys I have… something to do."

Both Sasuke and Sakura were a little shocked and before they could say anything Naruko gave them a small wave, muttered "Later" and ran off.

They watched as she descended the stairs before looking at each other with questioning looks.

Sasuke spoke first "What's up with her?"

Sakura shrugged "I don't know. She's never turned ramen down before." She thought about it for a moment then popped her fist on her hand "Oh!" she smiled at Sasuke.

He gave her a looked "What?"

She linked her arm with his and snuggled into him "Maybe she finally found a guy."

Sasuke thought about that. It never seemed like she had ever looked. "You think?" he said as they began walking, heading out arm in arm.

After Sakura thought about the idea more, she wasn't so sure. If it was true then who was it? She had never mentioned anyone. Truthfully Sakura had once thought maybe she had a thing for Sasuke but she had never said anything. And when Sasuke and her had started going out, Naruko had been nothing but supportive. Well we can ask her tomorrow thought Sakura.

"Let's go grab a bite." She looked up at his face.

He smiled down at her "Sure."

**Five minutes later -Naruko's Apartment- **

Naruko opened the door to her apartment and stepped in. As she closed the door she put her back to it and slid down until she sat on the floor. Slowly she pulled her knees up and sat there hugging her knees, her face buried in them. After a few minutes, she looked up, her eyes with small tears in them. She quickly wiped them away and got up.

Her apartment was set; all that was left was her bag. Walking into her room she started gathering some clothes and tools; then began to pack them in her backpack. When she was finished she was sitting on the floor, her bag between her legs as she sat kneeling on the floor. She just sat there hugging her bag until she noticed the photo on the dresser.

Getting up she picked up the photo, walked over to her bed and sat on the corner. Holding the photo in both hands she traced the lines of the face on the photo with her thumb. It was the photo from the day she had join team seven; Sasuke on the left; Sakura in the middle; her on the right and Kakashi behind them with a hand on both Sasuke's and her head. Naruko remembered that day so well she could replay it in her head over and over.

A tear fell onto the photo, and before Naruko could stop them more flowed from her eyes. She never looked away from the photo remembering all the things that had happened to them over the years. The land of waves, the chuunin exams, the fight with Gaara, Sasuke leaving; that memory truly hurt when she remembered it. The years between that and then the war; finally after all that struggling she had got Sasuke to return and for the village to accept him. It had been a year since then and she had truly treasured every moment since. But now…

Wiping her eyes she set the picture back onto the dresser and reached under her pillow. She pulled out an orange book out that had the symbol of the Hidden Leaf on it. Taking it to her desk she opened it and began to write. As her last entry she wanted it to be full of spirit but halfway through she had to put down some of her grimmer thoughts. She wrote for about an hour, when she was done she laughed a small chuckle; if only Master Jiraiya could see her now, writing just like him.

"_I bet he would have been proud."_ She thought to herself as she got up and set the book back under her pillow.

Turning to the clock she noticed it was about nine, she gave a small simple smile. Just enough time to grab a bite to eat before seeing Granny. Grabbing her bag she headed to her door but as she reached for the doorknob she stopped. She turned around and looked at the room. Her first room had been destroyed in the attack by Pain but this one was an identical match. It held many memories. For a moment she let the memories flood into her; then taking a deep breath she opened the door and left.

**Few moments later -Ichiraku's-**

Naruko entered the ramen stand with a grin that put all others to shame "Hey pops!"

Teuchi turned to see his favorite customer and gave her a greeting smile "Naruko! Welcome, glad you could make it. I was just getting ready to close but I could make one more dish."

Naruko cheered "You're the best pops!" sliding onto the end stool she put her bag next to the bar. She looked around but didn't see any of the others. "Girls gone already?"

His back turned to her making the ramen Teuchi nodded "Yea, they headed out early today, gonna have a girls night or something. Why? This old man not enough company?" he said with a smirk.

Giving him a smirk back "All the company this girl needs; as long as you make the ramen." She said with a laugh.

Faking being hurt he put a hand to his head "Oh the pain, no respect for the chef."

They laughed together. Teuchi turned and brought over the bowl "Here you go, enjoy."

Naruko licked her lips, grabbed some chopsticks and put her hands together "Oh I will, Itadakimasu!"

That's when Teuchi noticed the backpack. "Hey, you headed out on another mission already?"

Naruko's eyes twitched as she had hoped he wouldn't notice the bag. She took a bite of food then answered "Not exactly."

He gave her a questioning look "Oh?"

She wouldn't look him in the eyes and kept eating. Teuchi knew Naruko well enough that he knew she was hiding something.

"Look kiddo, if ya need someone to talk to I'm here." He said leaning on the counter a bit.

She still didn't look up "I know; I'm just going away for a bit. Taking some time off ya know."

Sighing he let it go, she wasn't a child anymore, even if he felt she was just like a daughter to him. "Ok, but just remember that I always have ear open." He said giving her a sincere smile.

"Naruko? That you?" They heard a similar female voice say from outside. Next thing Sakura and Sasuke popped in. Before they noticed Naruko slide her foot to her bag and slide it behind the counter more, making it harder for them to see it. Teuchi took notice.

Naruko gave them a half wave "Hey guys."

Sasuke had that normal look but Sakura looked annoyed "What the heck Naruko, you said you had plans. We were going to come here together." She said as she approached pointing at Naruko.

Giving a worried laugh and raising her hands defensively "Ya sorry about that, plans got canceled."

That seemed to calm Sakura down a bit "Oh. Sorry to hear that." She sat down next to Naruko and Sasuke next to her. Sasuke looked to Teuchi "Two more ok?"

Teuchi gave him a grin.

"Sure, no problem, who could say no to you three?" he said with a laugh and turned to whip up some more ramen.

Sakura looked back to Naruko "So who was it?"

"Who was what?" she said taking another bite.

"Who was your date with baka, what else?" This even got Teuchi's attention.

Naruko ended up choking and spitting out a bunch of her noodles "HUUUHHHHHHH!" she said with a noddle hanging out of her nose.

Sakura and Teuchi laughed while Sasuke gave a small chuckle.

"You had a date with someone didn't you, that's why you ran out on us earlier wasn't it?" Sakura asked as she started to calm down.

Taking a napkin and wiping up her mess she shook her head "No. I have no idea where you got that idea from."

"Oh… I just figured that what it had to be for you to pass up ramen. If it wasn't that what was it?"

Naruko thought about how to answer, she really hadn't thought about an excuse, so her brain scrambled up the easiest answer "I had to clean my room."

Sasuke looked over at her with a look saying he found that hard to believe "You, the ramen queen of Konoha, no wait, the world; passed up ramen to clean **your** room?"

Teuchi brought the ramen for Sakura and Sasuke "Ya little hard to believe there."

Naruko shrugged "I had been putting it off for a while now, and it really needed to be done, sorry."

Sasuke and Sakura seemed to believe it as they dug into their bowls, but Teuchi looked down to behind the counter at the bag that Naruko had brought in. It made him worry a bit at how she seemed to be lying to her closest friends. He was about to say something but Naruko looked at him and her eyes asked him not to say anything, so he stayed silent.

They ate in silence for a while when Naruko broke the quiet "Do you guys remember when we first joined Team 7?"

"Well of course, it was one of the best days of my life." Sakura said. Sasuke just nodded while chewing on a mouth full of food.

"Ya it was one hell of a day." Naruko laughed and started going into the events from that day; the bell test and all the lessons that Kakashi had taught them. From there they went on to talk about all the adventures that had shared; most of the time they laughed at the silly things they did as young ninja. They talked for a couple of hours until Sakura started to yawn.

"Well this was fun, but I think we need to head out." She said getting up.

Sasuke pulled out his wallet and paid for the two of them and gave Teuchi a thank you nod. Sakura linked their arms and they started out "Later dope, cya round tomorrow?"

Naruko felt a tug at her heart at the lie she knew she had to say. She gave him a little wave "Sure, cya around."

Sakura looked over her shoulder as the reach the exit "Night Naruko."

"Night." She said, but not loud enough for anyone but Teuchi to hear. She stared at her empty bowl with her arms crossed on the counter.

"You okay with that?"

Naruko looked up at Teuchi that was looking at her with worry.

She took a deep breath and looked back at the entrance "I'll have to be."

As she pulled out her frog wallet to pay Teuchi raised his hand "On the house tonight kiddo."

Naruko could feel the tears trying to come up but she held them back and gave him a smile "Thanks pops, you really are the best." She grabbed her bag from behind the counter.

Teuchi came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile "You be careful out there. And remember there's always warm ramen waiting here for ya."

She nodded and gave him a smile back then gave him a hug. Teuchi was taken aback for a moment then just returned the hug.

Without any other words Naruko left Ichiraku's. When she was outside she looked back at the ramen restaurant and remembered when she was young and all the time she ate here. She would always remember this place.

Turning in the direction of the Hokage Rock and the Hokage's tower Naruko headed off to see Granny Tsunade.

**Few moments later –Outside the Hokage's office-**

Naruko stood there frozen in front of the door to Tsunade's office. She knew she was still her, there was a light on inside and she had always been here late recently. Finally bringing up her courage she knocked on the door.

"Come in." came Tsunade's voice from the other side.

Opening the door Naruko stepped in and closed the door behind her. Tsunade was at her desk reading a scroll and writing something on papers to her right. The light flickered and Naruko noticed the bottle of sake resting next to the lamp. She gave a silent giggle.

But remembering her reason for being there sobered her up and in a low small voice she addressed Tsunade "Hey there Baa-chan."

Tsunade looked up then back to her work "Naruko I've told you before, stop calling me that."

Naruko stood in front of her desk and waited.

"So, what is this about? You've never come to my office so late before is something wrong." Tsunade asked without stopping her work.

Naruko stood there, unable to speak. She put her hands behind her back and then back infront. Finally she put her arms to her side and clenched her fists and looked down at the floor.

"Naruko if you're not going to say anything…"

"I'm leaving Konoha."

Tsunade froze at these words and slowly looked to Naruko. She was frozen in place, her hands going white from gripping. Placing her work aside, Tsunade out her elbows on the desk and set her chin on her hands.

"Whats this about?" she asked plain and simple trying not to let any emotion out. She needed to have a clear head.

"I have to leave. I… I just have to leave." Naruko said, still staring down at the ground.

"You can't just leave Naruko. As a kunoichi of the Leaf you have responsibilities. Let alone the fact that you're a hero in the shinobi world. You are an important person to the Leaf and its people. And then there's the Nine-tails, I know you work together now but as Hokage I cannot just le…"

"Granny, I came here because I wanted to let you know and to ask you to let me go. I didn't come here for permission. If you can't let me go I'm going to have to run, and I really don't want to have to do that. I promise that I'm still loyal to the Leaf, and that one day ill return. I just… I just don't know when that will be." Naruko looked up at Tsunade with eyes that pleaded, begged, and even maybe cried for her help.

Tsunade stared into those eyes and saw something in them, but was unsure of what it was. Naruko wasn't lying to her, that much she could tell she would remain loyal and return, and if she had to leave she would do it no matter who tried to stop her. Tsunade weighed the options in her mind.

She sighed and stood up putting her hands flat on the desk "Theres nothing I can say that will stop you?"

"No."

"Will you tell me what this about at least?"

There was hesitation but only a little "No."

Tsunade sighed again then pulled out a small scroll from her desk, opened it and wrote down Naruko's name and a mission.

"Naruko Uzumaki, you are hereby ordered to leave the Leaf on this important mission." Naruko stood at attention.

"You are to wonder the world and gather information. Information that will be helpful to the village, whether it be common inventions, sciences, crop conditions, spy networks, or threats to the village, you are to send reports back to the village. In this way we of the Leaf will grow from the things that you learn of out in the world. Is this understood?" Naruko nodded. "You are to return, when you feel you have helped to improve the village enough." She finished the scroll and rolled it up, tying in tight.

She placed the scroll that the front of her desk, then turned and walked to her window "Will that work for you?" She said in a sad tone.

"Yeah." Naruko said grabbing the scroll and placing it in her pocket. She watched Tsunade for a moment before walking over behind her and giving her a tight hug "Thank you."

Tsunade reached up and held onto Naruko's hands "You better send plenty of reports, you hear me?"

"I will." Naruko let go and headed off to the door. As she opened it she gave a slight bow to Granny Tsunade who just gave her a small wave.

Naruko left the office and grabbed her pack. She was set, she headed for the exit.

Little did she notice the person that had heard the majority of their conversation standing in the shadows.

**Ten minutes later -Gate of the Hidden Leaf- **

Naruko walked with her pack on her back, scroll in hand toward the gate entrance to the village. She stopped a ways away and looked at the gate. She had passed by it so many time she had taken it for granted, but it was the door, the door to her home. Remembering back when she had left for training, it hadn't seemed so hard, but this time it was damn near impossible. Thought this time she knew it would be a lot longer that just two and a half years before she returned.

Breathing in the cold air of the night she took a step toward the gate.

"Leaving Naruko?"

Naruko turned to the voice that came from behind and saw Kakashi walk out from the shadows.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruko said surprised.

He walked up to her with a look in his eye that she couldn't tell if it was disappointment or sadness. She looked away.

"Why didn't you tell me." He asked.

Naruko turned away from her teacher but didn't try to move away. "Because…you…would…" she could feel the tears trying to surface, but she refused to let them.

"Try to stop you?" he finished for her.

Naruko nodded.

He sighed then walked around in front of her "Yeah, your right, I would have, and I should now too but… I won't. You seem rather determined and after what you told Lady Hokage, well…" he put a hand behind his head and looked at the gate. Kakaashi figured she hadn't told Iruka either, he would have tried to stop her too.

"Did you tell anyone?" he asked looking back at her.

She shook her head "Just Teuchi, sorta."

"And Sasuke and Sakura?" he saw her flinch at the names as he asked.

Again she just shook her head.

For a minute they just stood there, her head down and him watching her.

"Naruko is this about…"

Before he could finish her head shoot up and she looked at him with those blue eyes that normally sparkled with life, but tonight they held fear.

"You know?" she asked, fearful of the answer.

"I figured I out a while back." She took a step back from him. "You know they wouldn't hate you right?"

But he could see it in her eyes; she didn't know that, not for sure.

"Okay." He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Just remember, this is your home, you can always come back. You don't have to stay out there alone." Then just like that he walked back into the shadows of the night. "Good luck"

She watched as he left, and unsure of whether to smile or cry she made her way to the gate.

After showing the Jounin her pass they let her through and she made her way down the path. She walked for a few minutes then turned and looked back to the village. She was high enough where she could just start making out the buildings on the other side of the wall, and in the distance the Hokage wall stood proudly.

"**Sure about this kit?" **Naruko heard a voice from within herself. Closing her eyes she followed the voice to a forest like the one she was in, only difference was everything was huge. She was the size of a bug compared to the trees around her.

"Kurama." She called out into the woods.

"**Over here kit." **the voice rumbled from behind her. She turned to see Kurama relaxing in a hole in the base of one of the giant trees; his tails curled around him and his arms crossed under his head. She gave a small smile and trotted over to him. She stood in front of him, patted him on the nose then walked around and sat on his paw.

"How you doing Kurama? Shouldn't you be out catching some rabbits or something?" she teased.

He huffed at her question **"Funny, like there's really anything to do here, though the scenery is better than that damn cell." **He focused his huge eye on her **"You didn't answer my question."**

She was silent for a moment, pulling one of her left knee up and hugging it to her chest "It's the only thing I can do Kurama. Anything else I do will just cause trouble."

He moved his head closer and pushed her to him. She fell onto his snout and leaned back into his fur between his eyes. **"You think this won't cause trouble?"**

She curled up and leaned closer to him "No, I know it will, but I figure this way is a lot less to deal with for everyone."

He huffed **"You're going to be lonely."**

She sat up and patted him on the snout "What are you talking about? I've got you don't i?" She said it with a half-smile.

He gave a light grunt **"That you do kit, that you do."**

The world around Naruko started to fade and she found herself back on the trail outside the village. She looked back at the Hokage Rock one last time.

She let all the memories of the good and bad times in this place wash through her. She gave a sad smile and then bowed to the village. "Thank you."

She stood up, turned and walked into the night.

**Hey guys thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. I got a few messages and just so people know and don't think they missed it, I didn't say why she was leaving. You're just going to have to keep reading the story to find out. Please review and comment :3**


	2. Chapter 2: The Chase

**Naruto: Her Secret**

**Hey all; glad that your reading chapter 2 of my story, let me know your thought and if I make mistakes feel free to point them out, I gotta learn to fix shit right :3**

**This is a Naruko adventure.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…..or Naruko…BUT WANT TO! XD**

**Chapter 2: The Chase**

The morning was quiet in the village hidden in the leaves. The people were rising just as the sun was. People walked from home to markets starting their day. Not a cloud in sight and everything seemed normal.

Over in the west part of the village a lone house stood at the edge of the old Uchiha compound. It was a two floor house and larger than most. The sun was just starting to rise over the second floor, shinning its light into the windows. In the third room Sasuke was awoken by the sun shining in his face.

"Tch, morning already?" he said as he rolled over putting his arm over a slumbering Sakura. He watched as she slept soundly with a steady rhythm of her breaths. She faced him and he just studied her sleeping face. With a steady hand he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He smiled before he slowly sat up. Careful not to disturb her, he slide out of bed and grabbed his clothes from the floor. He headed for the wash room down the hall and shut the door.

Sakura woke up as he shut the door to the room. Without moving she watched the sky outside the window. It looked like it was going to be a clear day she thought as she stretched. She turned over so she was looking up at the ceiling and put her arms behind her head.

"_We should do something today, we hardly ever get days off like this. Maybe we can invite Kakashi and Naruko too, been too long since we last all did something together." _She thought to herself as she listened to the noise of the village from bed.

Finally deciding to get out of bed she drew the covers back and grabbed her undergarments from the floor. Once she had those on she grab a robe and wrapped it around herself; once fastened she headed down to the kitchen. Opening the fridge she checked to see what they had. Not much, just enough for a light breakfast.

"Huh, gonna have to go shopping later I guess." She said grabbing 3 eggs and the milk.

Setting the eggs in the sink and the milk on the counter she grabbed a pan and started cooking. As she was making the eggs she opened the cubord to get cups for the milk. When she did she noticed one of the three cups they had was cracked. Picking it up she remembered when Naruko had gotten them for her and Sasuke when they had first started going out. They were blue, red, and orange, to symbol their team Naruko had said. It was the orange cup that was cracked.

"That's odd. How did you break?" she wondered.

Two arms reached around and grabbed her around her waist, startling her causing her to drop the cup and having it shatter all over the floor.

"Opps, sorry about that; thought you heard me coming down the stairs." Sasuke apologized picking her up and moving her away from the broken glass.

Still in the air she giggled "Sasuke, I need to clean that up."

After setting her down he grabbed the broom and shook his head "I got it, I scared you after all." He bent down and started sweeping up the mess.

"Thanks" she said still thinking about the cup. "Hey hun?"

"Hmm?" he said without looking up.

"Was that cup broken?"

As he got up and moved for the trash he shrugged "Don't think so but doesn't really matter now. We can grab another one later."

She nodded but still had an odd feeling, but not knowing what it was she went back to her cooking.

Sasuke headed for the door, slipped his sandals on and went outside. As soon as he did he was blinded by the sun for a minute. He shielded his eyes with his hand as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the day. Once he could see again he moved to his mail box and pulled out a paper, turning to head back Sasuke notice something above his house. It was a small brown bird. Lifting his hand to the bird it flew down and landed in his palm.

"A summons to the Hokage eh? Got it." He said lightly tossing the bird back into the air. He watched it fly off then headed back inside.

As he entered the kitchen he could smell the eggs and was disappointed that they didn't have time to enjoy the breakfast.

"Eggs and toast are about done." Sakura looked to Sasuke who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. "Whats wrong?"

He sighed and moved to sit down "We don't have much time to eat. We just got summoned to see the Hokage." He took a sip of milk from his blue cup.

Turning back to the cooking eggs and grabbing a plate "Well dang, I was hoping to get some shopping done this morning. Hopefully its nothing and we still have the rest of the day." She scooped the eggs onto the plate then set it in front of Sasuke.

"Thanks." He took a bite and another drink "That would be nice, but knowing our luck we have another dumb mission that needs immediate results."

Sakura nodded as she washed her hands in the sink and chugged the rest of her milk. "Ok, well then let's get changed and head out."

Sasuke finished the last of the eggs, nodded, got up and dropped his plate into the sink then headed upstairs with her. As they headed up the stairs her ass was in perfect whacking range, so Sasuke gave it a light smack.

She jumped as he hit and made a little noise, then ran the last few steps turned to him rubbing her rear end "Hey now, none of that!" she said with a playful tone.

He smirked "You didn't seem to mind last night."

"Ooooh you." She said turning and going into the room. He just smiled and followed. There they changed into their Jounin uniforms and grabbed their gear. Once everything was set they made their way back down, with less flirting this time much to Sasuke's discontent.

Once they had locked up they made their way into the street and started heading for the tower; Sasuke with his hands in his pockets and Sakura with hers behind her back as she watched the sky.

They walked in silence as they made their way forward just enjoying each other's company. Sakura watched the sky, then the people around her doing their usual thing. Mothers watched their kids playing, as they scampered in and out of the walk-path, grandparents sitting on their front porch reading books; everything seemed normal, but for some reason, Sakura couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong. She glanced over at Sasuke who seemed tense. She wondered if he noticed it too.

"Hey Sasuke, is it just me or does something seem off today?" she asked throwing her arms up and around her head as she watched the people around them.

Not stopping but looking around more Sasuke nodded "Yeah… ever since I got up this morning actually, something has just felt off. Like, it's too quiet or something. If we were in the field I would say that it smelled like a trap, but here and now…"

"I agree. I didn't really notice till we left the house but your right. It's no different than normal, but it seems quieter." She continued to watch people as they passed and wonder what was nagging at her but no matter what she thought of she couldn't put her finger on it.

The rest of their walk was silent as they both tried to figure out why everything seemed off. No matter what they saw of the normal village they had grown to love, everything had this quiet, silent, dull feeling to it; like everything was hollow.

As they neared the Hokage tower Sasuke spoke up "I don't like this, whatever it is somethings wrong. Let's get going, maybe the Hokage has noticed this too."

Sakura nodded and they broke into a run. When they reached the tower they didn't stop even when the entrance secretary yelled at them to. They just kept running, right up the stairs and to the office door of Lady Tsunade.

Sakura reached to knock on the door.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHY IS SHE GONE!" the voice from the office startled them a bit.

Sakura looked to Sasuke "Iruka-sensei?" she whispered. He nodded. They both scooted closer to the door to hear better what was said.

Inside Iruka Umino had his hand slammed on the Hokage's desk looking at her with great anger. She sat on the other side chin on her hands as she calmly faced the anger of the well-loved chuunin teacher.

"As I already said Iruka, she is gone, and at the moment to where, I do not know." She said calmly trying not to provoke the man, she knew he was upset, I mean so was she but she had had time to simmer.

His face contorted with anger as he clenched his fists crushing something under his hand and walk away then back "When I woke up this morning I found this on my front door." He said holding up a crunched up an envelope.

Tsunade sighed and lowered her head so her eyes weren't visible "I'm sorry that's how you found out."

Iruka just shook his fist "NO! I don't care that this is how I found out I want to know WHY I HAD TO END UP FINDING OUT AT ALL! WHY DID YOU LET HER GO!?" in the corner of his eyes small tears were forming but they didn't fall, he wouldn't let them.

Without raising her head "Iruka as Hokage I am force to make tough decisions; decisions that are in the best interest of the village as a whole. Don't you dare think this wasn't one of them! I can't act on personal feeling every time I want to. Letting her go was one of the hardest damn things I've ever had to do. But considering the alternative I don't regret the decision." A single tear fell from under her hands to the desk.

On the other side of the office door Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other with confused looks. Sakura mouthed the word "_Who?"_ to Sasuke. He just shrugged his shoulders, but in the back of his mind he had a bad feeling about this.

Iruka noticed Tsunade's tear. His arms fell to his side and he looked down at the floor. He was so full of emotions that he was acting out, like a damn child, he was ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry Lady Hokage, your right. I let my emotions run me."

She looked up at him with a small but warm smile "I wouldn't expect any less from one of the few people who truly knows her. You're like a father to her you know?"

Behind a closed door two young shinobi were looking at each other with wide eyes as a fear entered their minds.

Iruka brought the envelope up to look at it and Tsunade "Yeah. I know that. I know that a lot better now." He held the envelope close to his heart. "She said a lot in her letter, but most of it was how she really appreciated my support and care, that she would miss me scolding her." He gave a light laugh "It's funny, I never realized how often I scolded till this morning, after I read this. She went on to say sorry for not giving me a proper goodbye and then a farewell; that she would really miss her scolding father."

He wiped a couple of tears away from his face as Tsunade smiled "That was pretty sweet of her."

"Yeah…" he looked back at her with a now calm face "Did Naruko at least say why she was leaving?"

At hearing their fears confirmed both Sakura and Sasuke burst into the office "WHAT!" They both yelled rushing up to the other two.

Iruka jumped back a foot with a shocked look as Tsunade was now sitting straight up in her seat and trying to figure out when the two had started eavesdropping.

Sakura was at Tsunade's desk both hands flat as she stared at her master "What happened to Naruko?!"

Sasuke stood in the middle of the room hands clenched waiting for an answer, when one didn't come right away "Where is she?!"

Both Tsunade and Iruka looked at each other then just stayed silent looking down defeated.

"Master!" Sakura said with anger, why was she staying silent thought Sakura.

Sasuke looked at Iruka, then to the letter he held; Sasuke's eyes went cold.

"Naruko has left the village." Said a voice from the window.

Everyone in the room startled; looked to find Kakashi sitting in the window, one leg holding him in place, the other hanging out the window; his arms were crossed over his chest while he looked out at the sky.

"Kakashi." Tsunade and Iruka said.

Sakura didn't say anything because she was frozen by the words he had spoken.

Sasuke took two steps towards Kakashi fists still cleanched "What does that mean?"

Slowly Kakashi turned his head to look at Sasuke, his gave was solid and cold "It means exactly what I said. Naruko Uzumaki has left the Hidden Leaf village."

Sasuke knew what that meant from experience, but couldn't accept that, he rushed Kakashi and grabbed his vest by the collar and left him slightly "NO! You're lying."

Behind him Sakura finally unfroze and quickly went to Sasuke, putting her hands on his arms she had him lower Kakashi. She looked at to Kakashi with a hopeful look "But she's coming back right, she going away for training or a mission or for fo…"

Sasuke cut her off "No, it's in his eyes, Irukas letter, tone, Tsunade's demeanor, everything. She left, and she's not coming back." He turned away from Kakashi unable to look at anyone.

Sakura finally understanding what was being said slide to the floor. Her best friend, who had struggled with her through hell and back, had left them. Sakura remembered last night at Ichiraku's, all the memories they had talked about; laughed about. How when they had left that night she wouldn't look at them as they left. This was like when Sasuke had left all those years ago, a piece of her soul felt like it had just died. A single tear slide down her cheek, but she was too numb to notice.

Sasuke crouched down next to her and hugged her shoulders. He too felt like something had broken inside him. He remembered back when his clan had been killed; the rage and sorrow, it was the same feeling. He had lost a part of his family again.

Looking up to Kakashi, Sasuke asked "What happened? Why did she leave?"

Kakashi looked over to Iruka and Tsunade, Tsunade nodded.

He sighed not wanting to reveal his failure but he had no choice, not in this matter.

"Well.." and so Kakashi told everyone there what had happened between him and Naruko after she had run out of the office last night. Though he did leave out the part about why she had left. Since he only suspected what it was he didn't feel it was his place to say. When Kakashi finished his part Iruka retold his story about waking up and finding the letter on his front door that morning, then rushing here and confronting the Hokage. Finally Tsunade told her about her actions last night and the choice she had made.

Sasuke and Sakura were silent trough out the entire tale and when Tsunade finished, Sasuke stood up and just walked to the window next to Kakashi and looked at the village.

Sakura still sitting on the floor didn't look up but asked "Why Master? Why give her a mission and allow her to leave. Why…"

"Sakura you of all people should understand why. She came to me, mind made up and determined; and once that girls made up she's stubborn to a fault." Tsunade looked to Sasuke. After a moment she leaned back into her chair and looked at the ceiling "When she told me that she would leave no matter what I had to make a choice; Let her leave or try and stop her."

"Why not stop her?" Sakura mumbled.

Tsunade didn't even look down and was about to answer but Kakashi beat her to it "Sakura, if we had tried to force her to stay she would have run, maybe even getting violent. Though I doubt she would do any great harm to any of the villagers, but still trying to stop Naruko; that's no easy task now a days. Or have you forgotten how strong she has really become?" He paused for a moment to let that sink in "If we had tried, we would have had casualties. And she hasn't become a rouge shinobi either."

Sakura looked up at this, looking confused. Kakashi sighed, had the shock scrambled her brain?

Sasuke took over from there, still looking out the window "With the mission Tsunade gave her she has free rein to go anywhere for however long she needs without the village having to mark her as a missing-nin. When a shinobi leaves their village, especially ones as strong as her, they are marked as a rouge and put into the bingo book with a hit reward for their life." He looked down at Sakura "This way, at least she doesn't have a death sentence over head while she out there."

Finally coming out of her shock a bit Sakura got up nodding.

They all stood there letting the situation sink into their skin until Sasuke walked over to Tsunade "But you don't know why?"

She shook her head "No, she wouldn't tell me. Iruka, do you have any idea?"

Sadly he too shook his head "I haven't even seen her in a while, been too busy with the exams and all."

"She's been troubled by something for a quiet a while now but I figured she would talk to me or something before she did anything rash." Kakashi said

Sakura turned to her sensei "What was it?"

Kakashi hesitated "I don't know exactly what was bothering her, just that she seemed off." he lied. He had a pretty good idea why she had left, but he still didn't think it was his place to tell others.

Sakura got quiet again but Sasuke looked back at Tsunade with a look of fire in his eyes "Lady Hokage, I request a favor."

Tsunade's eyebrow lifted "And what would that be." she said with a smirk knowing full well what he was going to ask.

"I would like a mission to retrieve the female BAKA known as Naruko Uzumaki." Sasuke said with a straight and serious face. Everyone else in the room got a grin on their face, all except Tsunade.

She closed her eyes thinking when she opened them "As much as I would love to give you that mission I don't think even you guys ca…"

"Hold on." Kakashi inturupped.

Everyone looked to Kakashi.

"Everyone here except you Lady Tsunade, Naruko tried to avoid last night. That being because she **had** to tell you or you would have been in a tough spot politically. I'm sure she knew you would make the choice to let her go and therefore came to you, but the rest of us, if any of us had been there to stop her, I'm guessing she wouldn't have been able to go. The only reason I let her go was because of what I heard in here, otherwise I would have argued with her all night. If Iruka had been there I feel the same could be said, Sakura and Sasuke even more so."

Tsunade thought about Kakashi's words, they made sense. Naruko avoided anyone that could have made her change her mind.

"Damn kid had been planning this for a while huh?" Tsunade asked

"No doubt, for her to go through with this she needed time to work up her courage. Had any of us beside you tried to stop her last night, I doubt she would have left; or at least her courage to do so would have been shattered." He looked to Sakura and Sasuke "Out of all of us here, I think Sasuke and Sakura have the best chance to get her to come back willingly."

Sakura was starting to look pumped up, determined. Iruka had a hopefull look on his face and Sasuke nodded, agreeing and coming to the same conclusion as Kakashi.

Tsunade smiled, liking the explination, and for her it was more than enough to send out an army to retrieve the baka kunoichi. But if these two had a better chance than an army…

"Sasuke Uchiha! Sakura Haruno!" Tsunade yelled as she stood up suddenly and firmly.

"Ma'am." They both said together standing in front of Tsunade's desk.

Waving an arm over her desk "You are hereby ordered to take on this S-class mission." She opened a drawer and pulled out a scroll, opened it on the table and quickly wrote in big letters: **BRING THE BAKA NARUKO UZUMAKI BACK HOME! **She rolled the scroll up, tied it, and handed to Sakura "You bring that Baka back you hear." She said smiling. Iruka had a big grin while Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask.

Both Sakura and Sasuke smiled and nodded "Yes ma'am!" and without another word ran to the window and jumped out toward the village knocking Kakashi over.

"Whoa!" he said as he fell into the office. He laid there, his legs up against the wall. He had his eyes closed as he prayed to God that everything worked out. He hoped he didn't make a mistake by sending them.

**A minute later -Roof tops of Hidden Leaf village- **

Sasuke and Sakura jumped from roof to roof headed for the village gate. As they moved their smile from being excited to be going after their friend turned to grim looks as they thought on the question: why did she leave in the first place?

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked with her eyes grim.

"Yeah I know." There was no need to say it. They wanted to know but neither knew anything for sure; that's when Sasuke stopped and thought of another important question.

Sakura stopped, turned to him with a questioning look "What, we need to get moving, she's been gone since last night."

He nodded "But do we have any idea which way she headed?"

Sakura's shoulders slumped "Damn!" she thought for a moment.

Then both of them looked at each other with a small glimmer of hope "Apartment?" they said at the same time. Nodding they rushed off to Naruko's apartment in hopes of finding some clue as to where she was headed. After a few moments they landed on the roof of Naruko's complex then made their way down to her door. When they reached it they hesitated; what would they find inside, everything gone or everything in a mess as she normally left it?

With a determined stare Sakura took a breath and twisted the doorknob; it was unlocked. The door swung open and both of them saw something that they just didn't expect. The room was clean and in order, something that they both couldn't ever remember seeing. Moving into the apartment they saw that everything was in order. Furniture was neat and organized, covered with white cloths, floors were vacuumed and mopped, and it even smelled fresh, the ideal clean. But there was nothing personal left; no pictures or trinkets; Sasuke walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, there was nothing inside and it had been wiped clean.

Sakura was at the table, clenched onto the chair, her grip turning her knuckles white and cracking the wood slightly. "This is wrong. This is not a home its… nothing."

Sasuke moved from the kitchen to stand next to her and put a hand on her shoulder "Come on, we need to check around."

Sakura nodded but as she did she noticed there was something on the table, two actually. They were envelopes with names on them; Sakura and Sasuke.

The two of them reached for their individual letters. For a moment they could only stare at them with a far off look in their eyes. They both opened their letters and began to read:

"_Dear Sasuke,_

_Hey there teme, hope thing are going well for ya. Ya ya don't start with me, I know that this is all probably one big annoying pain in your ass right? Sorry bout that. By now I've left the village and I'm sure you're at my place looking to give me a scolding. Glad I'm not there for that, hehe; but in all seriousness I am sorry this was how our goodbye had to turn out._

_Sasuke, do you remember when you left the village and I swore that I would bring you back, no matter the cost? Because of that struggle to get you back I became a lot stronger. I won't say that it was a good thing that you left, because it wasn't, but if you hadn't I wouldn't have become so strong so fast. But if I could change the past I would still rather you had never left, then our team could have all grown stronger together. It would have been one hell of a time. That's one thing I miss Sasuke, all those times we spent together as kids, Sakura, Kakashi, you and me; we were one hell of a team even if you wouldn't admit it. When you came back to the village and I was able to get everyone to accept it, I was the happiest person in the world; strike that last statement, Sakura beat me in the happiness, but I was definitely second. I want to thank you Sasuke for coming back; and thank you for being with Sakura, she really missed you and loves you; I hope you can see that. Try not to take her love for granted ok. She has great strength but she still needs you there by her side._

_As to why I'm leaving, let just say that I have something I have to face, and even with all my strength, I can't face it, not there in the village at least. Maybe one day I can return my demons defeated; till then, please take care of the village and Sakura. And once again thank you._

_ Your eternal friend and rival_

_ Naruko Uzumaki"_

Sasuke finished reading the letter but couldn't bring himself to say anything. What was there to say? Looking over Sakura was still reading her letter.

"_Dear Sakura,_

_I know this will be hard for you and I am truly sorry for this. I had hoped to tell you goodbye in person but relized a while back that I just couldn't do it. So I wrote these letters to those of you I cared about._

_First off, I want to assure you that I'm not going rouge. Well at least that's my plan. I'm going to talk to Lady Tsunade in hope that's she gives me her permission to leave, if she doesn't… well let's not get into that. Just know that no matter where I am I will still be loyal to the Leaf, I'll never betray the village. Never. I'm sure you're asking yourself and others why I left, well I'm sorry but you're not going to find an answer, sorry. I have my reasons and I'm going to have to just leave it at that._

_I'm sure your pissed off as hell right now and to tell the truth I glad I'm not there to get thrown through a wall… or five by you, hehe. That would really hurt you know Sakura, maybe try not to be so chrakra filled when you hit folks, ok? But when I think back of all the time you smacked me I laugh. We went through so much together chasing Sasuke and saving the village. I can't remember a time when you weren't there supporting me and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Without your support I know that I couldn't have gotten up after some of the things we went through. _

_About that support you gave me, I think it's time you pass it on to Sasuke. I'm glad that you are finally with him; but I want you to remember he left. It caused unrest with people and even though he's back I'm sure people will still have a hard time accepting him completely. I'm sure you know this but he would never ask for help, but he's going to need it even if he doesn't admit it. So please give Sasuke all that support that you once gave me. And again thank you. Goodbye. _

_ Forever your teammate and friend_

_ Naruko Uzumaki"_

Sakura finished her letter and let her arms fall to her side. She had so many feelings mixed up inside right now she didn't know which one to let out; sadness, anger, confusion, laughter over memories, pride in her friendship? There was just so much.

"Anything on where we can start looking?" Sasuke asked.

She shook her head "No, and nothing on why, just a thank you and a goodbye."

"Yeah, same here." Sasuke said folding up the letter and placing it in his pouch. Sakura did the same with hers. They moved on and kept looking for anything that could lead them to their comrade. Sasuke took to going through Narukos scrolls next to her TV while Sakura went into the bed room. Looking around she felt like she was in a stranger's home, or maybe a hotel room ready for new guests.

Sakura sighed. Looking around she found nothing until she looked at the bed. There was something under the pillow. She reached under and pulled out a book with the Leaf symbol on the center. Curious she opened to the first page. She felt a breath escape her. It was a diary; Naruko's diary.

With haste she shut the book. Not wanting to invade the privacy of her friend. But then the events of the day came flooding back to her. Sakura looked at the book, unsure.

"No choice, sorry Naruko." she said as she turned to the end of the written pages. She flipped through the pages looking for the last few entrees not wanting to pry into too much of her friends secrets. When she found the last three entrees she began to read. As she read her eyes became larger and larger as some of Naruko's secret became clear to Sakura.

"Oh Naruko you baka." she said with a sad whisper.

"Find anything?" Sasukes voice came from the other room, startling her, causing her to slam the book closed and hide it behind her back.

"Nothing about where she went in here." Sakura called as she slide the book back under the pillow.

Sakura join Sasuke back in the living room "Nothing?" he asked with a look that said he too had found nothing. She just nodded.

Sasuke sighed "Maybe we can ask the gate guards, they might have seen at least which way she was heading."

Still distracted by what she had read Sakura just mumbled in agreement.

"Sakura?" That's when they heard the door open. Both jumped a little and looked to see Kakashi walk in.

"Yo."

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked glad for the interruption.

He walked in looking around "I figured that you would have a hard time getting started, so I came to offer a little assistance."

"You mean to offer my assistance." Said a gruff voice.

Pakkun then jumped from behind Kakashi and landed on his shoulder.

"Oh!" both Sasuke and Sakura got the idea right away.

"You're the best sensei, oh and you too Pakkun." Sakura beamed. Kakashi just smiled as Pakkun rolled his eyes as he hopped down and started to sniff around.

"He'll stay with you for about two days at max, enough to give you a direction at least." Kakashi explained.

Pakkun popped his head up "Alright, got a good scent now, we can head out whenever."

Sasuke gave a small smile and headed for the door with Sakura and Pakkun close behind. Kakashi watched them go without a word.

As soon as they were outside all three burst into action and started for the gate. Sasuke let Pakkun take lead then yelled out "Let the chase for the big baka begin!"

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry this one took so long been a bit busy. Glad that people are liking the story tho. Please leave comments and reviews :3**


End file.
